His Ruby of the Day
by Horatio54
Summary: A sequel of sorts to the story His Ruby of the Night by Dragoness1. Read that story first. Explicit sex. Rated M for a reason.
1. Memoirs

HIS RUBY OF THE DAY

Author's Note: This story is actually a continuation and sequel of sorts to the delightful and erotic short story "His Ruby of the Night" by Dragonesse1. I want to thank Dragonesse1 for giving me permission to carry on her story and her much needed assistance with my story. I strongly urge you to read her story first before you read this story. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Reviews are welcome, but please be kind.

Warning: Explicit sex, some non-consensual

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. and all the characters in this piece belong to JK Rowling. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story is subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made or sought for this work.

Chapter One: MEMOIRS

Lucius Malfoy was a contented man. He was exceedingly wealthy, he had a beautiful home (in fact, Malfoy Manor was more of a castle than a home), a caring, obedient and equally evil wife, who, while not overly attractive, was at least willing to permit him the sexual openness he required in his marriage. As well, his terrifying and all powerful leader, Lord Voldemort, was on the eve of his greatest victory, the defeat and the deaths of Harry Potter and his miserable excuse for a resistance to the Dark Lord's inevitable overall rule, a victory which Lord Voldemort had personally promised Lucius he would have the honour of fully participating in. As the dusk settled in to night, Lucius sat at the desk in his private study located in the downstairs section of Malfoy Manor, not too far from his special dungeon. He was utilizing his magic quill to scrupulously dictate and record all of the recent events of his life in a journal for the purposes of his memoirs. At the same time, he was enjoying the tender and loving oral ministrations to his fully erect cock of his newest and greatest prize; his lovely and delightful ruby of the night, his sex slave, the beautiful Ginny Weasley.

As Malfoy directed his quill he looked down now to admire Ginny as she skilfully and enthusiastically worked up and down his pulsing rod with her exquisite mouth, talented tongue and cherry lips. He had taught Ginny well. Her prodigious sexual talents had progressed significantly as she ably demonstrated to him she was his insatiable and clearly devoted lust slave. He felt it only just he should write down the details of these past few months in his memoirs which had led to this delightful turn of events. After all, when he soon stood at Lord Voldemort's side as one of his most trusted and powerful advisors and lieutenants, he could ensure his memoirs were made mandatory reading by everyone, including his enemies. Especially any surviving members of that blood traitor family, the Weasleys. Accordingly, he spared no details.

Lucius had long lusted after Ginny. She was gorgeous with an angelic face, clear complexion with pale multi-freckled skin, blazing brown eyes, lustrous and shiny straight, waist length, ruby-red hair. She had a slim and petite, but very feminine figure, with full breasts that, while not overly large, he was later to discover, were very soft, but firm and quite big enough to fill up his hands, while being topped with two rosy pink nipples that stood stiff and erect when Ginny was sexually excited. She also had long, shapely legs, which, although she was not tall, Lucius had come to appreciate when they were wrapped tightly around his waist as he pushed himself inside her. Ginny's very small and delicate hands and fingers had long finely manicured nails. He had been happy to learn they could be made to softly and lovingly caress his manhood in such a way he rarely lasted very long before he found the need to release his load of seed into either Ginny's delightful mouth, her warm, inviting and wet pussy or her exquisitely tight butt hole, which ever of her openings he then had the urge to use. He frequently used them all.

Lucius had heard before Ginny had a strong sense of mischief and fun. He knew she had grown to become a sexy minx in waiting, but he also understood Ginny did not truly want to behave as the wanton uninhibited slut she had become. Although he knew Ginny needed to behave this way, in actual fact, Malfoy was magically compelling her to do so. When Lucius had indicated earlier how Ginny's delightful fingers were made to lovingly caress his body, he was aware that was exactly what was happening; she was being made by him to do this. The permanent magical binding ritual and sex slave charm he had subjected Ginny to that night five months ago when he had captured her and so wonderfully taken her virginity was still working perfectly. Ginny, for the rest of her life, would mentally be compelled to physically lust for and desire him, her master. She could deny him nothing, not that, initially, she had not tried, since Ginny's fiery personality and strong stubborn independence streak was one of the things that had first caught Lucius' attention. However, Lucius preferred women who were appropriately and enthusiastically subservient to his will. He did not approve that Ginny was not like that. Accordingly, as a result of her magical sexual binding to him, either Ginny's overwhelming and all consuming desire and lust for Lucius forced Ginny to accept whatever he was requiring her to do for him or he would simply resort to using one of the lesser known additional aspects of the magical binding charm; that of specifically ordering Ginny to comply with his wishes. This special ordering power could only be used by her master and must first be preceded by his speaking aloud her full name, "Ginevra Molly Weasley" followed then by his stating a clear and precise order for her to follow. Ginny would then and for the rest of her life (or until such time as he again ordered her otherwise) be compelled to comply with, behave and perform in whatever manner Lucius had so instructed her.

Lucius, due to Ginny's strong will and fiery personality, which he found so unacceptable, had been forced to use this special ordering power on Ginny quite often after he had first taken her. The result was he had now subverted most of Ginny's will to his and forced her to become, for all external appearances, happily subservient to him, which was what he expected of all of his slaves. At this point he stopped his writing for a moment as he recalled he had not bothered to order Ginny to love him, he did not want or require her love. Furthermore, since he expected she already loved someone else and he knew forcibly altering a slave's feelings was one of the few limitations of the binding charm, any such order would have likely have failed to be effective. However, as he resumed directing his thoughts towards his magic quill inscribing his memoirs, he recalled that, among the many deviously pleasure providing and erotic behaviour modifications he had forced upon Ginny using this special ordering power was the requirement she always refer to him as "Master".

Malfoy remembered, before he had acquired Ginny, he had been trying for months; years even, to find a way to make her his obedient slave. Ever since he had first seen her at Hogwarts while he was there visiting his son, Draco. He knew the magical binding ritual and sex slave charm only worked on virgins who were at least seventeen years old, the legal age in the wizarding world, after they had lost the trace. In fact, he was aware Ginny was already eighteen years old by the time he taken her since, despite all of his efforts over the past almost a year and a half since she had turned seventeen, he had never been able to find the right time or opportunity to take her. Mostly this was because she always seemed to be accompanied by one or more of her many family members or, as was increasingly the case of late, by Harry Potter. Lucius could see the relationship between Potter and Ginny was becoming increasingly more close and heated. He was concerned Ginny would not remain a virgin for much longer. However, Lucius also knew Potter was the sickeningly honourable type that would respect Ginny's virtue and innocence. Malfoy expected Potter would not try to take more intimate advantage of his closeness to Ginny until after they inevitably were married to each other. Even so. Lucius had become increasingly desperate to have Ginny under his control. Accordingly when, just after last Christmas, he had spotted Ginny out one night in Diagon Alley in a café with only two of her female school friends and was fortunate enough to overhear Ginny's stated intention of leaving her friends to go over to her brothers' nearby store, he had seized on what he felt might be his last chance.

Subsequently, when Ginny left the café alone a few minutes later to head down the alley to her brothers' store, Lucius had stealthily followed her. It was very late, the alley was deserted. He found it was easy enough to sneak up behind Ginny and quickly place her under his special drugging spell when she arrived at a darkened corner of one of the alley's buildings. He then had lifted up Ginny's petite, unconscious body and apparated them both to the dungeon at his home.

The special drugging spell Malfoy had placed on Ginny, in addition to putting her to sleep for a short while, also had the added magical benefit of significantly increasing and heightening her state of sexual arousal when she awoke. Ginny never had any chance of resisting his advances and, after taking her virginity, the magical binding ritual and charm he had invoked made Ginny his sex slave. Lucius subsequently, over the next few days, took the steps to order Ginny to become the reluctantly willing and apparently enthusiastic, insatiable and subservient slut he had longed for. While doing so, Lucius had been delighted to discover his actions in taking control of Ginny had been done just in time. After her first night with him, Lucius had compelled Ginny to reveal to him she and Harry Potter had just become engaged to each other. Also Ginny had been working very hard on Potter's resolve to wait to make love to her until after they were married. Apparently, Ginny had initially appreciated and agreed with Potter's resolve to respect her virginity. However, not surprisingly to Lucius, Ginny's fiery personality and strong sexual desires had led her to having second thoughts. In fact, Ginny had already made up her mind to seduce Potter on New Years Eve right after they had picked up the engagement ring Potter was having made for her. Lucius now found it ironic that had Potter not been such a prude, the magical binding ritual would not have worked on Ginny. He could then not have forced her to become his sex slave. Malfoy again hesitated at this point in his efforts to direct his magic quill to write all of these details down. Ginny's continuing vigorous efforts with her lovely lips and terrific tongue on his aroused rod had just achieved the inevitable and desired result. He proceeded to come all over Ginny's pretty face. She then, as per her programming, using her delicate fingers, had eagerly scooped up all of his seed into her mouth and swallowed it down.

Lucius also noted the way Ginny now dressed herself and behaved. Due to his having specifically ordered Ginny to always appear and act in as wanton and as sluttish a manner as possible, gone now were all of Ginny's old t-shirts, jeans, sneakers and cotton underwear. Her wardrobe currently consisted entirely of sleek, short and tight dress robes, flimsy tops and blouses and sexy mini-skirts, with soft, satin and lace lingerie, including see through bras, skimpy silk panties and thongs. Currently she was adorned in a very short green dress robe that hugged and displayed all of her luscious curves. Ginny's open-nippled bra pushed up and presented her small but pert breasts for Lucius' admiration. Her matching panties were crotchless, in case Lucius should, at any time; wish to delve into her welcoming wet and slick folds with either his fingers or his ever ready cock. Ginny's beautiful red hair was styled so it framed her face in a very flattering manner. She also wore a matching garter belt with sheer nylons, together with spiked high-heeled shoes that had lifted up her small frame at least four-inches when she had earlier seductively strolled into Lucius' study. Exquisite gold looped earrings dangled from her ears. Her angelic pale skinned face was now adorned with expertly applied cosmetics, including shiny ruby red lip gloss and nail polish, blush, eye liner and eye shadow in order to truly enhance her stunning beauty, but to also clearly demonstrate she was her master's sex slave and would always remain so.

When Malfoy had first made Ginny his slave, he had informed her he was always good to his sex slaves. He had been telling the truth, for the most part. He was good to his sex slaves, right up until the time he killed them, which he inevitably and invariably did. Currently, Ginny was his only sex slave, but, over the years, he had had many others. Some of his sex slaves he had acquired in the same way he had acquired Ginny; by taking their virginity and utilizing the sex slave binding ritual and charm. However, some others of his sex slaves he had inherited from their former masters. It was another lesser known feature of the sex slave binding ritual and charm that if you personally killed the slave's original master, you automatically inherited the slave. All of the sex slave's lust, passion, devotion and obedience were then shifted to the slave's new master. Malfoy wrote down all of this in his journal while explaining that, in this way, he had, at one point, after he had first killed all of their respective masters, as many as five sex slaves at his beck and call at the same time. Unfortunately for his slaves he usually tired of them very quickly. He was then forced to kill and dispose of them. Although, he could see he would not be tiring of Ginny at any time in the very near future. She still had so much to learn and then to lavish upon him. As well, Lucius readily admit to himself he was very happy to be her teacher.

Malfoy also remembered he had not really tired of his last sex slave. She too had been very young, beautiful, subservient and enthusiastic. Unfortunately he had been careless in failing to ensure she continued her regular use of the contraception potion. An accident had resulted in her becoming pregnant with Lucius' child. That had made it necessary for her quick death and subsequent disposal, since Lucius could not have his sex slave giving birth to his child, especially since he could not be bothered with waiting for the time to pass while she was unable to perform to his satisfaction as his slut. However, he was being more careful with Ginny by making certain all of her food and drinks were liberally laced with the contraception potion. He would not make the same mistake twice.

Now that Ginny had completed her assigned task of satisfying his current sexual urges, she had arisen to her feet and was preparing to leave his office. As she walked across the room, Lucius was delighted to note, thanks to the specific behaviour modification orders he had given to her, Ginny continued to move in a provocative and suggestive manner. Just as she was passing through the door to his study, she turned her lovely face back towards the room and gave him a wicked grin with such a shameless and lustful glint in her eyes that signalled she was still ready for more of his sexual attention. He almost called her back. This time he expected he would once again fuck her in her delightfully wet and tight pussy, but then he remembered he had to prepare himself. Later tonight he and the other members of Lord Voldemort's inner circle were all going to gather at Hogwarts School. Then, with their combined might, they, together with Lord Voldemort, would kill Harry Potter and put an end once and for all to his pathetic and useless existence. Malfoy, therefore, gathered up his journal, placed it on his desk and prepared to leave for Hogwarts.

* * *

Lord Voldemort and his inner circle, including Lucius, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, Walden McNair, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Antonin Dolohov, all grouped around the boy who they would soon kill with their combined might; Harry Potter. Malfoy recalled, when he had first kidnapped Ginny, it had been his intention to torture the Weasleys with the information their precious and formerly innocent daughter was now his willing sex slave. However, Voldemort, who, for some reason, seemed to be very interested in the fact Ginny was in Lucius' power, had instead instructed the Malfoys to not reveal her actual situation. Voldemort had then directed Lucius to make it appear Ginny was dead. It had, therefore, been a simple task to capture and transfigure a young muggle girl to look exactly like Ginny, kill her and permit her body to be discovered, so the world would believe Ginny was gone. However, since Lucius now knew Potter would never again be in any position to reveal the truth to anyone else, he could not resist one final verbal taunt before he, along with the rest, launched their killing curses that would destroy Potter once and for all. 

"You think Ginny Weasley is dead, don't you, Potter? I know that is what you have been told and led to believe, but you are wrong. SHE IS NOT DEAD!!!." Lucius roared. "She has been with me at Malfoy Manor for the past five months. She has enjoyed every minute of it. Ginny is my sex slave. She will stay my devoted slave for the rest of her life. Then, after you're dead, Ginny will know I am all she has or ever deserves. She will come to appreciate me all the more; UNTIL I KILL HER" Lucius gloated.

However, after having shouted all of this, Lucius could not help but notice the immediate and sudden changes which had occurred. Potter had clearly heard all Lucius had voiced and, where before Potter had seemed depressed, downcast and lost, now his eyes appeared as if there was a blazing fire behind them. It was a fire Lucius observed was growing and surging much stronger with each passing second. Potter was now standing tall, looking very grim, determined and dangerous. All previous evidence of any fear and defeat was gone from Potter. Suddenly Lucius wondered if he may have made a mistake. However, he believed it would not matter as Potter's life was now done.

Voldemort gave the signal for his minions to all raise up their wands and aim them at Potter. As they had been instructed by their Lord, at precisely the same instance, they all uttered the deadly curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" and ten flashing green jets streaked towards Harry Potter, but they never did reach him. At that very moment, the overwhelming fire exploded outwards from Harry directed at all of them. Suddenly, before Lord Voldemort or any of his inner circle could do anything more, all ten green curse jets had turned back to move quickly towards their original casters. Lucius Malfoy barely had time to realize his nights as Ginny's master were all over and done and Harry Potter's days as Ginny's master had just begun, before everything for him went permanently and finally dark.


	2. Rescue?

HIS RUBY OF THE DAY

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. and all the characters in this piece belong to JK Rowling. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story is subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made or sought for this work.

Chapter Two: Rescue?

Harry Potter was a confused young man. He wondered where he was. He felt hot and heavy, as though he weighed more than his actual weight. Harry heard his name being called from what seemed to him to be very far away. "Harry, Harry, wake up". He recognized Hermione's voice and he opened his eyes. He found he seemed to be surrounded by a thick grey fog. He raised his head, gave it a shake and immediately regretted doing so. Harry lay back down again, but kept his eyes open. The fog began to dissipate. Soon, he could see the faces of his good friends. Ron and Hermione were hovering over him. Apparently they had been keeping guard for his "great come back". Harry suddenly realized he was lying in a bed in the Hogwarts School's infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was at the foot of his bed. He began to recall the recent events. "What happened to Voldemort? Did he get away? He asked in a croaking voice. He then remembered the multiple green death curse jets coming streaking towards him. Harry knew he could not have dodged them all. "_Why am I still alive?"_ He thought to himself. He recalled there had been a brilliant burning light that felt like it came from his eyes. In the next instance it was as though he was in the middle of a huge fiery explosion. However, obviously that had not occurred, since he could see he was still intact. Also, other than feeling a bit tired and having a splitting headache, he felt fine.

Ron started speaking in an excited voice, "Harry you were bloody brilliant, mate. You got them all? Voldemort is dead. All that's left of him and his bloody Death Eaters are piles of ashes and burned out husks. How did you do it?"

"Hush, Ron." Hermione broke in, "Can't you see Harry is exhausted? "He just woke up. Let him rest for awhile before you start in on him"

Harry was grateful to Hermione, but then he saw the look in her eyes. He was aware he was going to have to try to explain to her why he had left to go off alone to meet Voldemort and his group, without telling them where is he was going. He knew she and Ron would be angry with him for having used his invisibility cloak to get out of the school. Because he did not believe he would ever be coming back. How could he explain to his best friends he wanted to die? Without Ginny in his life, he did not see any reason for him to continue. Then Harry remembered what Lucius Malfoy had shouted just before the curses had come for him. Malfoy said Ginny was not dead. She is alive. Immediately Harry was wide awake.

"How long have I been here?" He asked, ignoring the pounding in his head. Ginny was far more important.

"They found you just outside of the school gates early this morning" Ron replied. "Mate, you've been pretty much out of it since then. It's almost dark out now"

"Ron, Hermione," He shouted, "Ginny's alive. I think I know where she is"

However, both Ron and Hermione just looked at Harry with sad eyes. They shook their heads. "Harry, she's gone." Hermione indicated with a sigh.

"Ginny is dead. We found her body. We buried her more than four months ago"

"No you're wrong. She's alive and I'm going to get her tonight" Harry screamed.

At this, both Ron and Hermione moved back from Harry's bed. Ron hung his head and Hermione cried silently. Harry could see then he was not going to be able to convince his friends. So he decided to pretend he was tired and had to go back to sleep. He put his head down on the pillow and his friends soon left the room. Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains around Harry's bed to give him more privacy. He stared up at the ceiling. Harry remembered that in the past few months, since Ginny's body had been found, he had felt himself growing more and more weak, depressed and despondent. It had gotten to the point where he had not cared whether he lived or died. She was all of his life. Without her, he simply was nothing. His great love, his soul mate, his partner for life, his Ginny was gone. However, now Harry knew this wasn't so. The moment he heard Malfoy shouting to him before the battle, Harry's overwhelming and all-powerful love for Ginny had seemed to consume his very body and soul. He could not rein it in, especially when he heard Malfoy taunt him saying Ginny was Lucius' sex slave. Harry would not permit that to continue any longer. His love for Ginny mixed with his rage towards Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort and his cronies. It suddenly burst from his eyes in the form of a violent and all-consuming fire that reflected the killing curses directed at him back towards their original casters, completely consuming their bodies. Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort and the others would never be able to carry on any further with their evil plans and designs, but what of Ginny…

Lucius Malfoy had indicated Ginny was at Malfoy Manor. Harry had to get to Ginny. He was not going to wait for Ron and Hermione. He knew he would get an earful later from his friends for leaving them behind again, but Ginny came first, she always did. Harry waited until Madam Pomfrey had gone in to her office. He then located his clothes and was grateful his invisibility cloak was still in its special pocket in his robes. He slipped the cloak completely over himself, then made it down and out the main doors of the school. Swiftly and stealthily, he moved over to Hogwart's gate. Once outside the school grounds, he spun on the spot, apparated himself to the exterior of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was very unhappy. She was Lucius Malfoy's sex slave. She could not stop herself from being repeatedly sexually used and abused by the one she was forced to call _master_. Even worse, her mind and body did not seem to want to halt what was being done to her. It continued to need the lust and sexual fulfilment she received when Lucius made love to her. Ginny quickly corrected her thoughts to; _when Lucius fucked her._ He never made love to her, since that required love. She did not love Lucius Malfoy and he certainly did not love her. He lusted for her. He had made her lust for him. He played with her. He forced her to please him as his sluttish whore. Ginny knew deep down she was doomed to a life of filth and depravity until Malfoy finally tired of her and disposed of her, something she now silently prayed for everyday.

By silently, she meant she could never show Malfoy how unhappy she truly was, ever. He had done something to her after that first night when he had bound her to him. Even though, since that night, she was subjected to an irresistible desire and lust for Malfoy, he had seen such desire did not reach her eyes. He had apparently wanted more from her. She remembered he had spoken aloud her full name "Ginevra Molly Weasley" and had given her detailed and specific orders as to how she was to subsequently behave and appear. Ginny had felt a split second of dizziness, much like she had experienced the first night when Malfoy had made her his slave. She had come to realize she was being compelled. Ginny would always appear to the world to be willingly and enthusiastically complying with Malfoy's orders, but far in the back of her mind, she knew she did not want to.

Ginny found she was an active and seemingly willing participant in Lucius Malfoy's furthering of her sexual education. She learned all manners of techniques for seducing and pleasing men. She came to know and use all the intimate positions. Ginny became an expert in what the text book she had been provided with referred to as "fellatio". In the same book, she learned about anal sex, sexual toys and aides. As well she read about "cunnilingus", but, as opposed to all of the other manners of sex acts which she was frequently required to perform on Malfoy, she had yet to actually experience the former. She suspected this was because it was primarily for the purposes of providing pleasure and enjoyment to the female. Something Malfoy obviously did not care about. In fact, since that first night when he stole her virginity and forever bound her to him as his sex slave, Malfoy had rarely even kissed her. Kissing was no longer required for her sexual stimulation, since, to her ever increasing shame; she now seemed to always be eagerly ready and willing to participate in all manner of Malfoy's sexual activities.

Ginny could see it was almost dark outside. She knew her master usually came to her soon after the sun went down. She was almost done with her preparations to appropriately receive her master. He would likely want to fuck her tonight, having not done so last night. Ginny also knew her master liked her to dress and appear to him so, if he should choose, he could have ready access to not only her pussy, but also to her other private parts, even while she was still fully clothed. She, therefore, wore outfits that, while still very sexually stimulating would enable such access. Tonight she was wearing a very short black leather skirt and a shiny black very low cut silk blouse. It left nothing to the imagination regarding her breasts, which were encased in a very brief lace bra, with a front opening clasp. Her freshly waxed folds were only covered by matching lace string bikini panties, with string bowties at the sides for ease of removal. Her shapely legs were encased in black thigh high tight leather boots with five-inch spiked heels. As she sat at her vanity applying her shiny ruby red lip gloss and makeup over her lustrous pale skin, she recalled that before she was taken, she had only very rarely worn any makeup at all. Now she wore so much, she knew she would not be out of place posing and strutting her stuff on a street corner or in an x-rated porno movie. She knew what that made her. She was a slag. A scarlet woman, as her mother would have called her. Ginny would have cried had she not known it would have ruined the eye liner and eye shadow she was just putting the finishing touches to applying. She could hear noises upstairs. She expected her master would come for her soon. She practiced her best come hither look. She then reluctantly moved to the door of her room and out towards her master's quarters in order to make herself available to present herself for Malfoy's sexual entertainment for the evening.

* * *

Harry was outside the gate to Malfoy Manor. However, with all of the Malfoys and the Lestranges dead, he was not too concerned about what or who he would encounter in opposition to his entrance into the house. Nevertheless he had his wand out and ready as he moved through the gate and up to the front door of the residence.

He did not bother knocking; Harry knew if anyone answered the door, he would not welcome Harry's presence. There was no one in the front lobby and Harry proceeded into the interior of the house. He was later to discover that the only remaining human occupant on the property was Ginny. All of the other occupants were the Malfoy house elves, who, although they would not openly betray their masters, were not inclined to defend their home or put themselves in further danger to protect the belongings of their cruel masters. So they all hid away where Harry would never find them. The only one Harry would find was Ginny.

Harry after confirming there was no one present on the main floor and upstairs portions of the dwelling, located the stairs leading down to the lower levels. He descended carefully and found himself in an area of the house consisting of a number of small rooms, almost cells. There was a central hallway and Harry cautiously proceeded around a corner where he came across an entrance way to what apparently was a study or den. He peered inside and saw there was one occupant standing in the room, Ginny. However, this did not look like the Ginny he once knew. This Ginny was wearing clothing his Ginny never wore. She had her back to Harry and was peering down at the floor. Upon hearing his entrance in to the room, she turned, started to smile and give Harry a very enticing look. Suddenly she saw who it was and, for a moment, her eyes widened in shock and surprise, before resuming her previous smouldering smirk.

Ginny for her part had finished her preparations in making herself presentable to her master. She had been waiting for Malfoy in his study as he preferred. She knew her master often liked to come up from behind her. Sometimes he would take her that way. She, therefore, remained standing, facing away from the entrance when she had heard him coming towards his study. Ginny turned her head slightly after first pasting a seductive look of enticement on her face, but she had not seen her master. She had seen Harry. She could still feel the overwhelming lust and desire for this person. So it could only be her master. It could not be Harry. She immediately realized Lucius Malfoy was playing a cruel and vicious trick on her by transforming himself to look like Harry, perhaps with the use of polyjuice potion. In which case, since she knew a required ingredient of polyjuice potion was the hairs of the person being imitated. She now knew Harry was dead. How else could her master have been able to retrieve the necessary hairs from Harry's head? Inwardly she felt another part of herself die. Now she really had no reason to continue to live, but her programmed compulsion required her to turn to this person posing as Harry, who she still believed to be Lucius Malfoy, and continue to behave and appear to him in a seductive and sluttish manner.

"Ginny. Is that you" she heard her impostor master ask of her. He was really playing at his role as Harry Potter to torture all the more. She knew she was required to play along.

"Of course it is mas – I mean Harry" she breathed in her most sultry voice. "I have been waiting for you to **come** for me" She giggled seductively..

Harry for his part could not, at first, believe this person was Ginny. However, even dressed and acting as she was, he could still see this was the girl, no, obviously that word was no longer the appropriate term for her, this was the woman he loved. Nevertheless, he hesitated in approaching Ginny. He was too surprised and if truth be known, a bit too aroused by her appearance.

Instead Ginny turned and started to move towards Harry and the way she moved…Harry felt himself growing erect as Ginny approached him with what could only be described as a look of total devotion and wanton desire. Harry could not tell this was an expression Ginny had been forced to wear. He also did not know it was a look which was not meant for him.

Silently Ginny stopped before Harry and brought up one of her small hands to softly caress his cheek. With her other hand, she reached down to the front of Harry's trousers and began to firmly stroke his manhood through the coarse pants material. Harry just stood rooted in shock. He could not understand why Ginny was acting this way towards him, but, as evidenced by the way his body was responding to her ardent ministrations, he did not complain. He could feel himself becoming more and more aroused. Ginny was looking very sexy to him. He knew he and Ginny had never gone all the way before, mostly at his insistence, as he had wanted to wait until their wedding night. However, Harry was fast arriving at the realization he was not going to be able to wait any longer with shagging Ginny. Not with the sensually stimulating demeanour she was exhibiting towards him tonight.

Harry momentarily moved Ginny away from him, to confirm she wanted this, but all he observed in Ginny's eyes was lust and desire. He felt the same towards Ginny. He enfolded her heavenly body into his arms. Harry brought her mouth up to his for a passionate kiss. This seemed to surprise Ginny for a second, but she then gave in to the strong desires coursing through her body. She opened her mouth, allowing Harry's tongue entry for what became a very intense passionate snog. In the back of her mind, Ginny was puzzled; Malfoy had not kissed her since their first night together. Clearly her master was becoming very involved in the role he was playing. She could not bring herself to hope this was not her master, but she found herself wanting to believe it really was Harry. Ginny's actions then became all the more intense and ardent as a result.

Harry pushed Ginny back further into the room. She felt her legs make contact with Malfoy's desktop. Ginny drew Harry down with her as she lay back over the surface of the desk. Harry stood between Ginny's leather booted legs as they dangled over the edge of the desk. The crotch of Harry's trousers came into contact with Ginny's panties, as her short leather skirt rode up over her hips. Ginny reached down and unzipped the front of Harry's trousers, immediately reaching inside to release his raging cock from the tangle of his underwear. This fuck was not going to be slow or gentle. She moved the tip of Harry's manhood against her panty briefs, which she quickly released and removed with a flick of the bowties at the sides. She then placed Harry into position over her and pulled him down hard with her legs. Harry felt himself push into Ginny's wonderful wet and tight interior as she drew up her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Harry thrust in vigorously. Ginny felt Harry's cock move deep inside of her, much deeper and thicker than when her master had ever fucked her before. Ginny mused to herself, apparently when her master assumed Harry's guise, he also obtained the benefits of Harry's much larger equipment. Harry was very firm and hard inside her. He filled her completely. Ginny then used her recently acquired skills and expertise to cause the muscles of her interior walls to clamp down tighter around Harry's rod, like a hot moist velvet glove.

Harry continued to ardently kiss Ginny while he lay over her, all the while thrusting himself repeatedly and zealously into Ginny's gash. His hands roughly moved over Ginny's tits through her silky blouse and flimsy lace bra. Not having much, if any, experience with all this, Harry realized he would not be able to last much longer. He felt himself reaching the apex of his excitement. Suddenly he was releasing his load deep into Ginny's belly. As he collapsed over her, Harry gasped "Merlin, Ginny that was fantastic, much better than when you used your hands on me back beside the Burrow's pond". At that moment, Ginny finally knew this was the real Harry, for she had never mentioned her time with Harry at the pond to Malfoy. She then sagged back onto the desk and cried.

Harry lovingly gathered Ginny into his arms in an attempt to comfort her, but he also feared she was crying because he had clearly not satisfied her. However, Ginny quickly assured Harry that was not why she was crying.

"Master, I mean, Harry, how can you even stand to look at me? I'm a slut. I'm Malfoy's sex slave" Ginny expressed through her tears. "I'm damaged goods. You deserve better". Even as she said this, she continued to feel as if her master was with her. Ginny still experienced an overwhelming lust and desire, but now these emotions were directed at Harry. She knew this was not simply because of how she felt for him. Ginny was in deeply and truly in love with Harry. She had wanted him for her lover before, but this was different. This was more insidious. Ginny realized she was Harry's subservient sex slave. He was now her master, whether he wanted to be or not. Then, Ginny's shame momentarily overcame her need and desire to serve her master. She suddenly moved up off from the desk and ran from the room in tears.


	3. Reunion

HIS RUBY OF THE DAY

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. and all the characters in this piece belong to JK Rowling. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story is subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made or sought for this work.

Chapter Three: Reunion

Harry Potter was again a confused young man. He had found Ginny. She was very much alive. Furthermore, he had just enjoyed the most intense sexual encounter with her of his life. However, instead of then reacting as if she was as happy to see Harry as he was to see her, she had suddenly burst into tears; had called Harry "Master" and had referred to herself as a "slut". Then, without saying anything more, Ginny had run from Malfoy's study where Harry had found her and where they had been together at last.

Admittedly Ginny had not looked or behaved like the Ginny he had known before. In fact, she had looked and acted amazingly sexy. However, just then it occurred to Harry that Ginny must have dressed like that for Lucius Malfoy, since she could not have known Harry was coming. Harry started to become very angry and jealous. He jumped off of the desk where only a few moments before he and Ginny had finally been completely together. Now that act of completion seemed tainted somehow. However, as Harry moved he accidentally knocked a small book off the corner of the desk onto the floor. In his anger, without even thinking, he picked up the book and started to replace it back onto the desk. However, as he did so he spied a few lines in the book, which had fallen open. He read the words "Tonight I captured my ruby of the night. I have Ginny Weasley in my power. Now I will make her my slave"

Immediately Harry's anger left him. He began to closely examine the book in his hand. He quickly determined it was some kind memoir which had been written by Lucius Malfoy. He saw it mentioned much more about Ginny. Then, despite Harry's fervent wish to immediately follow after Ginny and have her explain to him what had just happened, he realized that, perhaps, he would learn more from this book. He sat down in a nearby chair and began to read.

The book was very detailed and explicit. It referred to the many and varied sex acts Ginny had, for the past five months, been required to learn and, almost every night, seem to willingly participate in with Malfoy. It also mentioned the contraception potion Malfoy was ensuring Ginny took every day. As he read, Harry could feel his anger begin to arise again, but this time his anger was directed entirely at Lucius Malfoy and at what he had forced Ginny to do. Harry now knew why Ginny had acted the way she had a few moments before. He also came to understand where he now stood with Ginny. Harry learned he was not just Ginny's friend, lover and her fiancé; he was now her master too. As he read a plan began to form in Harry's mind regarding what he was going to do.

Meanwhile, Ginny had run down the short hallway outside the study to her room and launched herself on to her bed. She gathered herself into a tight ball and began to cry. However, even now she was still experiencing the overwhelming need to return. The need to once again go back to sexual serve her master, but now she knew her master was Harry. Ginny could not bring herself to bear the thought of continuing to debase herself before Harry. Her overriding embarrassment and shame at what she had become was, for once, winning out over her needs and desires as a slave. She did not give in; she stayed in her room.

Harry, for his part, for the next hour, as he read Malfoy's memoir, was considering what he was going to do about Ginny. He wanted to be certain that what he planned on doing would work, but he also knew Hermione was better at this type of planning. He expected he would eventually have to involve Hermione in finalizing his plan, especially if more research was required, but he did not want to wait. Ginny had suffered long enough. She needed to return with him to her family, but before he would let that happen, there were some things he had to do first

Harry gathered up his notes and went down the hall searching for Ginny. He knew she could not have gone far. Her unwanted compulsions and desires would not let her and he quickly found the open door to Ginny's room. As he stood at the entrance to her room Harry could see Ginny lying on her bed. She seemed to be asleep, but she had curled herself up into a fetal position as she attempted to overcome and resist the programming she had been subjected to. She was still wearing the amazing outfit she had been wearing a short while ago when she and Harry had first met in Malfoy's study, but now Harry knew why she was dressed in this manner. He was also aware she did not want to appear this way. Harry entered Ginny's room.

Immediately, Ginny detected Harry's presence and, gathering herself, leapt up from the bed. "Master, what can I d-"she started to say, but Harry interrupted her, saying

"Ginny, I want you to please be quiet for a few moments. I have something I have to say to you. Ginevra Molly Weasley, I require you to comply with the following orders." Harry continued, "You are no longer experiencing an overwhelming lust or desire for your master as a result of your being bound by the sexual slave charm. Nor are you subject to any of the orders or requirements that Malfoy previously gave to you. All such orders are cancelled effective immediately."

As Harry spoke Ginny felt the same brief period of dizziness she had felt before when Malfoy had given orders to her, but then as she heard what Harry was saying, the dizziness stopped. The overwhelming lust and desire for her master, Harry, was gone. She also lost the impulse to be subservient to Harry. Unfortunately, she still remembered everything she had been doing for the past five months. The shame and disgust she had been feeling for herself remained. She could not bring herself to look in Harry's face.

"Harry, I know what you must think of me and I wouldn't blame you for turning your back on me. After all how can you want to have a slut like me for your girlfriend?" Ginny sobbed.

"You're not my girlfriend." Harry replied and Ginny cringed as she now understood Harry shared her low opinion of herself, but Harry continued,

"You're my fiancée or have you forgotten you agreed to marry me when I asked you before last Christmas?"

At that Ginny stared at Harry with surprise evident on her face. "You still want me as your wife after all I've done, even after what I've become?" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, you're not a slut or a scarlet woman." Harry firmly replied. "Whatever happened to you was not your fault. You're a victim here of very evil and dark magic. It doesn't change how you always have been, how you are or how I feel about you. I know you Ginny and I love you. I can't live without you. You're a part of me, the best part." Harry then put his arms around Ginny and hugged her to him. She resisted for a second before collapsing against him. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him deeply.

Harry reached into a pocket in his robes and withdrew a small velvet covered box. He opened it and withdrew a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"I've been carrying this around with me since New Years Eve day when I picked it up from that jewellery store on Diagon Alley." Harry spoke lovingly to Ginny.

With that Harry lifted Ginny's left hand and slipped the ring on over the fourth finger. Ginny lifted her hand up to gaze in wonder at the ring.

"Oh, Harry." she gasped, "Its lovely" and she again pulled Harry in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"I expect you're still going to feel guilty over what has happened to you, despite what I've just said." Harry indicated. "So even though I know you're a strong woman, I'm going to try something more to help you." With that Harry once again spoke the magic words, "Ginevra Molly Weasley" and Ginny felt the dizziness return.

"I give you the following order. You will still remember what has happened to you these past five months while you were under Malfoy's control, but you will know that everything you did was not your fault, that you were forced to do it against you're will and you will have no guilt or shame over what has happened to you. Eventually, these memories will fade away as time goes by, but they will never haunt your dreams."

"Furthermore, Ginevra Molly Weasley, I order that you're not my slave. You're no one's slave, sexual or otherwise. You're free to do as you please from now on."

"Finally, Ginevra Molly Weasley, until I can be certain these orders have taken effect. In case something happens to me and you should find yourself still subject to being required to follow orders, if someone first speaks the magic words, I am amending those words now. So, in addition to speaking aloud your full name, the ordering power can only be activated if the person speaking first says - I love, adore and respect you Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry thought to himself, no one who was seeking to take advantage of Ginny would ever think to add those words.

Ginny shook her head as the familiar dizziness passed. Her eyes again began to sparkle with the life and mischief that had once always been there. She was free. She was happy. She was in love. She was horny. However, this time it was because she wanted to be and because Harry was there beside her.

She peered up at Harry and smirked, "Well Harry it would seem that whatever you just did to me worked. Now I know you are not my master, but I'm not so sure I'm happy about that"

Harry smiled because he could see the mischievous glint that had come in to Ginny's eyes. It was a glint he had missed very much.

"Ginny you are the most amazing woman I have ever known. You're smart, and funny, a great Quidditch player and my best friend in the world. I love you and I have missed you horribly these past months. One of the things I love about you is how strong willed you are. I know your brothers are terrified of you. Almost as much as I am of them, if I should ever hurt you, which I will never do." Harry quickly added. "I couldn't have left you the way you were. I want you with me always"

"Harry, I never thought I would say this. Ginny said with a gleaming smile on her face. "Especially since I love what you are saying and I love you, but shut up and kiss me." Harry leaned in, brought up his hands to cup Ginny's face and crushed his mouth on to Ginny's with a deep, lingering kiss.

When they broke off from the kiss, Ginny gasped, "You don't waste any time do you, Potter?"

"I've been waiting to do that again since last Christmas and you forget that you are still wearing an outfit that would give a woody to a monk."

Harry was glad to see that Ginny could not keep from blushing, but then she was again kissing Harry. Their tongues lazily entwined. Harry was amazed Ginny was finally here with him. He loved her so much. He knew she loved him. His arms encircled Ginny's small waist and he softly crushed Ginny's lush warm body against his. Their kissing became more wild and energetic, signalling their mutual need for each other. Harry's hands ran through Ginny's long hair and over her back. They were still wearing their clothes. In Ginny's case, Harry was almost sad to remove what she was wearing; she looked so sexy and inviting. However, they had already done this earlier while clothed. Now Harry wanted to see all of Ginny. They quickly began the pleasant task of disrobing each other. Harry tugged Ginny's boots off and reached to her side to unzip her leather skirt. It came off easily and he followed by removing Ginny's shiny black silk blouse. For a second this left Ginny in only her very brief lace bra, before that too found the floor. Her panties had been left behind back in Malfoy's study. In the meantime, Ginny had removed Harry's shoes, socks and pants. She tugged his t-shirt over his head. All Harry had on now were his boxers, but not for long as they quickly joined Ginny's bra on the floor.

Once they were both completely naked, Harry paused to marvel at Ginny's beauty. He moved himself over top of her and suckled her nipples. Ginny then made it very clear she was no longer subservient by pushing Harry back on to the bed and moving herself up over him. She took a firm grip, opened her lovely mouth and popped Harry's cock deep down her throat. Harry was bigger and thicker than Malfoy, but Ginny did not seem to have any trouble accommodating him. Her new skills were quickly evident as she began to move her mouth up and down on Harry's cock, all the while using her marvellous tongue to lick his manhood all over. Harry could only gasp and grimace as Ginny took charge. Unfortunately, even though Harry had come fairly recently when he and Ginny had first met in Malfoy's study, Harry was not yet very experienced in this aspect of his life. It quickly became apparent Harry was going to explode again. This time he did so deep in Ginny's mouth. She had no problems swallowing his load down. She then sat back on her knees, peering up at Harry with a smirk on her face, a trickle a Harry's semen dripping from her red puffy lips.

Harry for his part was not willing to accept second place to Ginny in the sexual performance department. This was twice he had come. He was aware Ginny was yet to be satisfied. He reached over Ginny; grabbed hold of her left leg and pulled her beside him. He then moved his head down to the junction between Ginny's legs, which he noticed was completely devoid of any hair, but clearly revealed Ginny's throbbing and soaking wet folds.

"Harry" Ginny gasped "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're not the only one who has some idea of what they're doing. I read books and I'm hungry." Harry shot back as he moved his mouth firmly over Ginny's lovely entrance.

Ginny knew now what Harry was about to do, but she just did not believe it. This was something she had never experienced, someone who wanted her to enjoy herself, someone who wanted to satisfy her. She settled back and watched Harry work his tongue over her clit. He took the delicate piece of flesh between his teeth and nibbled it gently. He bathed it with his tongue. Ginny went crazy. She could feel the heat rising within her belly. It rose steadily towards her brain. She had rarely climaxed when Malfoy had fucked her. Only that first time and once or twice since, but this was building up to put all of those orgasms to shame.

She placed her fingers in the hair atop Harry's head and pushed him harder against herself. "HARRY!" she moaned as she felt her body give in to the pleasure of being made love to by someone who actually cared about her. Ginny flopped like a seal on the bed; all control over her muscles had left her momentarily and then she lay there with her legs spread wide, waiting for Harry's next move. He did not make her wait long.

Even having spent himself twice already within the last few hours, Harry was still a strong, virile young man. Seeing what he was able to do to Ginny had him fully aroused and hard again. He lifted himself up over Ginny as she lay gasping for breath beneath him. Grabbing his cock with one hand, he aimed it between Ginny's legs and thrust it firmly into Ginny's receptive interior. Immediately, he again felt the furnace like wetness of Ginny's throbbing womanhood. He pushed deep inside of her. Ginny wrapped her legs tight around Harry's waist. The last time they had merely fucked. This time they made love as Harry took his time. He let Ginny feel him as he slowly, firmly and repeatedly thrust himself in and out of her. He carefully settled his body over Ginny, wrapping his arms around her and giving her deep, lingering kisses, tongue-play and all. Ginny was finally on the receiving end of loving attention. She revelled in it and she loved Harry. They each wanted this act of ultimate intimacy to continue forever. However, also, in the back of their minds, they knew now there was nothing stopping them from doing this again and again whenever they had the chance. It wasn't long before both Ginny and Harry could feel the excitement and need for release building inside of them again. As they peaked, their lips were locked tight together. Their screams of mutual fulfilment were muffled by each other's mouth, as Harry poured his essence deep within Ginny's core. They then sagged down onto the bed, Harry still on top, clasped in Ginny's arms and legs, to glory in their mutual satisfaction and love for each other.

Eventually they stirred and Ginny realized she was being crushed by Harry's weight on her small frame.

"Hey, much as I would like this to continue, I also like to breath", Ginny gasped from under Harry. Harry started and realized what he was doing to Ginny.

"Sorry." he said, as he rolled off to lie beside her.

"Don't be sorry.' Ginny replied. "It's the first time I've felt so loved in a long time"

"It won't be the last if I have anything to say about it" Harry growled suggestively.

"Well the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak" Ginny answered with a smirk. "By the way, why are you here? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what happened to Malfoy?"

"Lucius Malfoy is dead. So are Voldemort and many of his Death Eaters. Harry responded. "I don't know how it happened exactly, but fortunately just before Malfoy died he told me where you were and what had happened to you. I came here as soon as could"

As Harry spoke, he felt Ginny tense beside him as she apparently recalled what she had been going through for the past five months. He regretted reminding her, but at the same time he wanted to make sure she knew he was there for her.

"Harry, I know you did something to me so I would not feel bad about what has happened to me with Malfoy. I should be angry with you, but I also know you did it out of love" Ginny said. "I remember it all. I also remember hating it, but not being able to stop myself and from, in some ways, liking it too. I wish it hadn't happened, but I know now it is part of me and always will be. I'll have to live with it."

"Ginny" Harry replied as he again gathered her into his arms. "You were made to do those things against your will. None of it's your fault. I've done what I could to undo much of what was done to you, but I don't think I've gotten rid of it all. I don't think a part of a charm can be made to get rid of itself. So I remembered what I heard Madam Pomfrey say once. "If you can't cure the disease, deal with the symptoms". I dealt with your symptoms and put you back as best I could to the Ginny I have always known and have grown to love with all of my heart"

With that Harry gave Ginny another hug and would have been willing to start up with more, but then Ginny asked "Harry, why didn't anyone come for me before now? What has happened to my family?"

"They don't know where you are. They think you're dead" Harry answered. He heard Ginny gasp. She almost looked like she would begin to cry, which he knew she rarely did. So Harry continued. "It's not their fault, Ginny. Voldemort had the body of a girl who looked exactly like you. She had been tortured and killed. Your family was very upset. They couldn't bear to look at who they thought was you in that state. They buried her. Now we have to find out who she really was."

"That's one more thing on my conscience" Ginny whispered

"Ginny, you can't take responsibility for what Voldemort or Malfoy did" Harry added. "I've learned that the hard way. We have to move on with our lives. Now we know it can be together. We can leave all that has happened to you behind us."

"Harry, I can't wait to get out of here and the sooner the better. I'm ready to go now" Ginny said

"Well maybe we should get dressed first. By the way, what was it you were wearing when I first saw you? It was really something." Harry could not keep the smirk from his face.

"Malfoy spared no expense in dressing me up as his plaything. Why do you ask?" Ginny coyly replied.

"I can see why you would want to rid yourself of all of those things, Ginny, but you know, you looked really hot in that outfit. Maybe we could keep some of them just for us." Harry quickly added.

Ginny could see where Harry's filthy mind was going. She reached up to take his face in her delicate hands. "Harry, if you like me in those things, I don't mind keeping them, but only for you" Ginny said with a loving smirk on her face.

"Of course" Harry agreed. "Only for me" and he smiled at Ginny as he could not help thinking of the private fashion shows he would be given by Ginny once they had the chance. Then Harry thought of something else he wanted to speak to Ginny about

"What happened here is only between you and me. No one else has to know what you have been through. We can tell your family you were held captive, but, unless you want them to know, they don't need to know how Malfoy mistreated you"

Ginny looked at Harry with gratitude. Then Harry continued, "You remember I said I can't be certain the binding charm Malfoy put on you is completely gone?" Ginny nodded. "Well, there is one person I think we should tell some of this to. That's Hermione. She won't tell anyone else, if we ask her not to and with her brilliant mind, I know she could discover if there is a counter to the binding charm. Would that be OK?" Again Ginny nodded. She then hugged Harry all the harder.

Harry and Ginny then got dressed, Ginny put on some of her old clothes after finding them in a pile in the back corner of her room. They also set about gathering, magically shrinking and packing the intimate items and outfits Harry indicated he would want Ginny to keep for their private collection. As they did this Harry explained he had not wanted to believe Ginny was gone, but that when the body of the person who appeared to be Ginny was discovered, he had been forced to accept it was true.

At this point Ginny could see tears were beginning to form in Harry's eyes as he remembered what he had been feeling before. She reached over, gently took Harry's face into her hands and turned him to look into her eyes. "Harry, I'm not gone. I'm here." she whispered.

"Yes you are." Harry cried happily, as he suddenly scooped Ginny up into his arms. Ginny giggled and screamed, "Harry, put me down." "Never" Harry happily replied, "Now that I've got you back, you're mine forever. I love you, Ginny." "I love you too, Harry." Ginny answered, a brilliant smile on her face. With that Harry laughed and without another word, while holding Ginny tightly in his arms, he grabbed their packed items and apparated them both to the Burrow


	4. Epilogue

HIS RUBY OF THE DAY

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. and all the characters in this piece belong to JK Rowling. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story is subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made or sought for this work.

Epilogue

At the Burrow, everyone was ecstatic with Ginny's return to them alive. Hermione and Ron even forgave Harry for going off again without them. After a tearful reunion with her family, Ginny turned back to Harry. She informed him she did not plan on waiting any longer to marry him. She told Harry she wanted a June wedding. Since that was only a few weeks away, they were suddenly up to their heads with making wedding plans.

Harry then asked Hermione if he could speak to her alone for a minute. Ron seemed a bit put out by this, but Harry explained it was about research. Ron immediately realized he would not be interested in that conversation anyways. He turned away and left Harry and Hermione alone.

After swearing her to secrecy, Harry revealed to Hermione some of what Ginny had been put through and told her of the binding and sex slave charm. Of course, Hermione was shocked, but she readily agreed it was nobody's business but Ginny's and Harry's. She promised again to not tell anyone. She also told Harry she seemed to recall having read about a spell which would counter the slave binding charm. She promised to check into it further and get back to them as soon as she could. Harry knew he had made the right choice in asking Hermione, since now he believed Ginny and he would be able to have normal lives together, without the threat of the binding charm over their heads.

When he had a chance to get speak to Ginny again, he told her what Hermione had said. Ginny was ecstatic, but just then her mother came in to the room with more suggestions about the wedding. Harry saw he was in the way and he apparated back to his home at Grimmauld Place.

A few days later Harry was startled by a loud knock at his front door. The war was over and nearly all of Voldemort's Death Eaters were either dead or in prison. Nevertheless, Harry had his wand out and ready, when he answered the door. What he saw when he opened the door took his breath away.

Cho Chang stood at the entranceway to Harry's house. She looked amazing. Her long dark hair was tied back in a pony tail that came down to just above her arse, the same arse that was currently encased in a pair of tight skimpy black hot pants. Cho was also almost wearing a black leather jacket which seemed to be bursting at the seams in an effort to put Cho's amble breasts available for further display. Even as Harry was recovering from the shock of the way Cho looked, he noticed she was much taller than when he had seen her before. He then saw she was wearing very stylish shoes with at least a five inch heels. He wondered for a second how she could walk in those shoes. Cho then quickly demonstrated as she seductively moved without any difficultly past Harry into the front room of his house before he could say anything more.

"Harry" he heard Cho breathe in a low sultry voice, "I know you're with Ginny now, but ever since I learned it was you who had killed my master, Antonin Dolohov, I have had to come to see you" she purred. "Harry, I want you. I need you. Please help me." With that Cho reached up to start to remove her jacket.

Harry then understood what was happening and he knew what he had to do. He was distracted for a second by the memories of Cho's former boyfriends. He realized now that neither Cedric Diggory nor Michael Corner had had as much success with their relationships with Cho as he had been led to believe. Harry then remembered Ginny was due to come over to his house very soon. Even though she would have no reason to be, he knew of Ginny's jealous nature, so he knew he had to work fast if he wanted to avoid being hexed. Harry began "Cho Lynn Sue Chang, listen to me. I want you to obey the following orders…"

The End.

A/N - As I indicated at the beginning of this story, I owe the idea for it to Dragonesse1 for her story "His Ruby of the Night" and I again want to thank her for her cooperation and assistance in enabling me to write this story. Basically it only came about because I could not stand to leave Ginny where she was left at the end of "His Ruby of the Night." She needed to be rescued and I knew Harry was the man for the job.


End file.
